CH-46 Sea Knight
The Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight is a medium-lift tandem rotor transport helicopter, used by the United States Marine Corps (USMC) to provide all-weather, day-or-night assault transport of combat troops, supplies and equipment. Assault Support is its primary function, and the movement of supplies and equipment is secondary. Additional tasks include combat support, search and rescue, support for forward refueling and rearming points, CASEVAC and Tactical Recovery of Aircraft and Personnel (TRAP). It is first seen in the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. = In Game = The CH-46 Sea Knight appears in the Call of Duty games: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Sea Knight appears mainly in Marines' missions as a transport helicopter. Missions in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Death From Above *War Pig *Shock and Awe *Aftermath *One Shot, One Kill ]] Known Sea Knights *Outlaw 2-5 :Current Status: Destroyed *Big Bird :Current Status: Unknown *Gryphon 2-7 :Current Status: Unknown Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The CH-46 Sea Knight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is not seen much in-game since its primary role is mostly replaced by the MH-53 Pave Low. The Sea Knight is seen primarily evacuating civilians. Missions in Modern Warfare 2 *Cliffhanger *Of Their Own Accord *Just Like Old Times Known Sea Knights *Kilo Six-One :Current Status: Unknown Trivia *The Sea Knight can carry up to 25 troops maximum but in the game it appears the most it can carry is 4-10 people. *The callsign of the of the SAS helicopter, Big Bird, is the same callsign used as the Sea Knight that extracted Captain MacMillan and (then Lieutenant) John Price in One Shot, One Kill. This could be the same chopper, or it could be a basic code name. It should be noticed, however, the Royal Air Force and the British Army had never operated CH-46 Sea Knights but they do operate Chinooks. *The CH-46 also makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where it is used to move casualties during the battle in Washington, DC. The CH-46 should not be seen, as it is only in USMC service and would be phased out by 2016 anyway, replaced by the MV-22 Osprey. A possible explanation is that since D.C. is a very large city, the old CH-46s were mobilized as a last resort, possibly to evacuate the thousands of casualties expected, although they are seen in missions such as Cliffhanger and Just Like Old Times as well as a fairly large number in the Boneyard in Afghanistan *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, there is a crashed CH-46 Sea Knight on the multiplayer map Crash, presumably taken from the level Aftermath, thought the scenery is a bit different than in Aftermath. *In keeping with the fact that they have been long retired by the time of the game, dozens of Sea Knights can be seen in the Boneyard in the level The Enemy Of My Enemy. *The CH-46 is due to be replaced by the MV-22 Osprey in 2011, which is when Call of Duty 4 takes place, however the USMC has not begun the transition process by the time of the game's events. *It is possible that the Sea Knights were put into Modern Warfare 2 to be viewed by the gamer as the Chinook, off of which it was designed. Even so, Army Chinook's are painted in olive drab. Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2